


Diamond Cuts

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Holds Us Together, Pull Us Apart [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Grief, Post Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not the first time he had seen death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond Cuts

It had taken him too long, there was nothing he could do to save his friend. It was not the first time he had seen death, not even the first time he had seen it by torture, but he would never have imagined Gwaine to die in such way: broken, torn, sure to have failed.

It had taken him too long, there was nothing he could do to revenge his friend. It was not the first time he had seen death, not even the first time he had seen it by clumsy sword craft, but he would never have imagined Morgana to die in such way: peaceful, soft, sure to have won.

It had taken him too long, there was nothing he could do but watch his friend. It was not the first time he had seen death, not even the first time he had seen a king die, but he would never have imagined Arthur to lie in any other way: regal, serene, sure to have done his duty.

It had taken him too long, there was nothing he could do to save his friend. It was the first time he had truly seen grief, the first time he had seen a man’s soul die, but he would never have imagined Merlin to push everyone away: guilty, pained, sure he had died.

They might say it had been a golden age, but it was a gloomy place to live.


End file.
